Cuando Kyoko conoció a la Reina de las Hadas
by Allerya Windrunner
Summary: [Terminado] Kyoko pidió un deseo: "Comprender por qué Ren no le dijo que era Corn en Guam"; su deseo se cumplirá, pero ¿a que precio? ¡¿acaso cambiar de cuerpos será suficiente! ¿qué pasará cuando la Reina de las hadas haga su aparición? Este Fic pertenece a los Retos a la Carta del Forum La caja de Pandora (LCDP)
1. Chapter 1

**Este Fic forma parte de Retos a la carta del forum La Caja de Pandora (LCDP) **

_Lista 7: Cliches de películas: Descubren que son familiares._

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino son creación de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei.**

* * *

Tokio, 19:45 pm.

Mogami Kyoko iba caminando por las calles de Tokio pensativa, algo perturbaba sus cavilaciones. El día anterior había vuelto de Guam, donde estuvo los últimos cuatro días interpretando a Setsuka Heel, junto a su sempai Tsuruga Ren, quien interpretaba al hermano de Setsu; Caín Heel

Mientras paseaba por las calles atestadas de gente, Kyoko vio una solitaria fuente en medio de un pequeño parque, que no había notado nunca antes en sus paseos cerca del Darumaya. Se acercó al lugar y recordó que en Trevi, Italia; la gente tiende a lanzar monedas dentro de_ La Fontana_, para pedir sus deseos. Kyoko sacó una moneda de su cartera y la apretó con fuerza, cerró sus ojos y pidió:

«Desearía comprender mejor a _Corn_, sé que Tsuruga-san tiene una gran oscuridad en su interior, pero me gustaría saber por qué no me dijo en Guam que él es _Corn_, es evidente que lo es, por eso quiero saber la verdad.»

Cuando terminó de formular su deseo, lanzó la moneda y sólo se escuchó el "glup!" de esta al caer al agua.

Kyoko suspiró ruidosamente y volvió al Darumaya, donde la esperaba una jornada de trabajo junto a Okami-san y Taichou-san.

* * *

7:30 am.

El sonido del despertador era lejano, sabía que tenía que levantarse para ir a LME como todos los días; ir a la sección Love Me, a pesar de que el presidente sabía de sus sentimientos por su sempai, ella seguía en la excéntrica sección del uniforme rosa.

Algo le resultaba extraño mientras su despertador seguía emitiendo aquel ruido tan hostigante, pero aún así algo era ligeramente diferente, sonaba extraño, estiró su mano para apagarlo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Su mano chocó con un mueble que la noche anterior no estaba ahí, lo sabía porque en su cuarto tenía un futón, ¿Por qué entonces había un velador junto a su futón?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, reconoció la habitación donde estaba, pero no era su cuarto, ese era el cuarto de Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

8:00 am.

Tsuruga Ren, seguía durmiendo profundamente, el tono de llamada de un celular era insistente, llevaba más o menos media hora sonando, le parecía extraño que teniendo un departamento con tan buena aislación ambiental pudiera escuchar el móvil de otra persona, como si estuviera en su mismo cuarto. Se revolvió entre las mantas y encontró extraño que la cama no fuera tan mullida como siempre. Se sentó aún con los ojos cerrados, decidido a buscar la fuente del ruido molesto, se preguntó ¿por qué estoy durmiendo en un futón? Miró a su alrededor y no conocía el cuarto, a decir verdad, nunca había estado ahí. El sonido del móvil continuaba y lo vio en el piso junto al futón, lo tomó pero algo era extraño, sus manos, eran pequeñas y delicadas, le recordaban a las manos de Kyoko y de hecho el celular era el de Kyoko. Lo tomó y vio la llamada entrante que decía:

"Tsuruga Ren"

Ren con desconfianza contestó y al hablar se sorprendió de su voz, sonaba como a la voz de Kyoko, mientras que del otro lado de la línea escuchó su propia voz, decir:

―¡Tsurugaaaaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

* * *

8:30 am

Mogami Kyoko se encontraba en estado de shock, cuando el timbre del departamento de Ren sonó sabía que sólo podía ser una cosa, Yashiro Yukihito.

Recordó lo que su sempai le dijo por teléfono:

«―Mogami-san, cálmate; debe haber alguna forma de solucionar esto, por favor, no salgas del departamento por nada del mundo, yo estaré allí lo más pronto posible y si Yashiro-san llega a entrar, hazte la enferma, ya veré como me las arreglo después con él.»

Sintió que la puerta del vestíbulo se abría, sin dudas era Yashiro-san.

Kyoko se recostó en la gran cama de Ren, se tapó hasta las orejas imitándolo como cuando interpretaba a Cain, convirtiéndose en un capullo humano. De repente recordó que Ren usaba los contactos marrones para ocultar su verdadero color de ojos, los buscó en el mueble y los encontró, pero no alcanzó a colocárselos, decidió tener los ojos cerrados mientras Yashiro estuviera en el cuarto, por lo que volvió a transformarse en una oruga. Cuando Yashiro llegó a su lado y le dijo:

―Vamos Ren levántate, no es momento de descansar, tienes una agenda ocupara hoy.― el mánager recibió una tos por respuesta, esto le alarmó. Kyoko estaba tan llena de vergüenza, que su cara estaba roja, cuando Yashiro colocó la mano sobre su frente le dijo:

―Ren, estás ardiendo en fiebre, será mejor que llame al presidente para cancelar toda tu agenda por hoy hasta que te mejores, no puedes trabajar así y ¡No me repliques!, además tómalo como un favor divino, le diré a Sawara-san que envié a Kyoko-chan a cuidarte, como misión de la sección Love Me.― le decía el hombre de gafas en un soliloquio. ― Ve a darte un baño, para que te cambies esa pijama, que debe estar sudada, vamos muévete, yo haré las llamadas mientras tanto.

Kyoko no decía nada, ni se movía, por primera vez en la vida no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

8:30 am

Ren, después de cortar la llamada, se dedicó a mirar el cuarto de la chica. Vio pegado en la pared un poster, era de él, esto le pareció extraño, al lado habían pegados dos alfileres y muchos pequeños agujeros, como si alguien hubiese jugado a lanzar dardos en esa dirección.

Decidió levantarse, pero el gran problema no era que estuviera en el cuarto de Kyoko, sino que ese no era su cuerpo.

Decidió tomar un bolso de mano, lo llenó con ropa y zapatos, los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando tuvo que empacar la ropa interior de Kyoko y más aún cuando tuvo que colocarse ropa para salir del Darumaya.

Respiró hondo, se sentía como un pervertido que espía a hurtadillas a la chica de sus sueños, decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su mente o terminaría por desquiciarse más aún por la situación inverosímil en la que se encontraba. Cerró los ojos y se cambió de ropa, sus dedos sentían la suave piel de Kyoko, era como estar en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. En ese momento recordó un gran detalle, sus contactos. Kyoko descubriría que sus ojos son verdes y no marrones, ella lo llenaría de preguntas y él tendría que responder.

* * *

9:00 am

Kyoko estaba en el baño, estática, congelada, era un cascarón vacío. No quería mover un sólo musculo, mucho menos entrar a la ducha y ver el cuerpo desnudo de su sempai.

Yashiro no se extrañó por la rara actitud de su representado, al contrario lo atribuyó a la fiebre. Hizo las llamadas correspondientes, 10 minutos después, Sawara-san le informaba que Kyoko estaba muy enferma y que no podía ir. Por lo que Yashiro pensó en quedarse a cuidar a Ren.

* * *

10:00 am

Una hora después, mientras Kyoko seguía en el baño sin poder moverse, sonó el timbre, eso hizo reaccionar a Kyoko, sabía quién era, ese debía ser Tsuruga Ren.

Yashiro abrió la puerta y encontró a Kyoko parada frente a la él en el pasillo.

―Buenos días Yashiro-san― dijo Ren, simulando una de las perfectas reverencias de Kyoko y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

―Kyoko-chan, ¿Qué haces acá?, me dijeron que estabas enferma. ― le respondió el mánager.

Ren comenzó a tocer y puso la voz de Kyoko como si estuviera enfermo de verdad y respondió:

―Eso no importa, tengo el deber de cuidar a mi sempai,― sabiendo que esto traería graves consecuencias en especial con su mánager, prosiguió― ¿Dónde está Tsuruga-san?― volvió a preguntar Ren, encontraba que la experiencia extraña de por sí, lo era aún más por preguntar por él mismo, era como esas historias de estar flotando y viendo tu propio cuerpo desde arriba.

―En el baño, lleva mucho tiempo dentro, iré a ver si se encuentra…― no terminó de formular su respuesta, cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Kyoko en su espalda empujándolo fuera del departamento, y diciéndole:

―No te preocupes Yashiro-san yo me encargo de él, puedes ir tranquilo, ¡Ja ne!― le dijo Ren, cerrando la puerta.

Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y suspiró, luego se dirigió al baño donde se suponía que estaba Kyoko, golpeó una vez y con voz suave dijo:

―Mogami-san, ¿Estás bien?

La voz tan familiar sonaba extraña a sus oídos, Kyoko reaccionó a ella y abrió la puerta del baño:

―Tsu...Tsuruga-san― respondió con voz quebrada y ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ren miró a Kyoko y vio con horror que no llevaba los contactos puestos, eso lo alarmó; aún así, decidió que reconfortar a Kyoko era más importante en ese momento que su secreto. La abrazó como lo haría Caín, pero la diferencia de estatura dificultaba que pudiera acariciarle el cabello y besarlo como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

―¿Mogami-san, tienes alguna idea de cómo arreglar esto?― preguntó Ren.

Ella negó con la cabeza, en realidad se había rebanado los sesos buscando una posible solución, pero no la encontraba.

―Tsuruga-san― dijo Kyoko tímidamente.

―A-ano, e- etto…

―¿Qué sucede?

―Yo debo…

―¿Qué cosa Mogami-san?

Kyoko roja como un tomate dijo rápidamente:

―¡YodeboiralbañoTsuruga-san!― cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño y dejando a un atónito y avergonzado Ren.

Dos segundos después:

―KYYAAAAA!― fue lo único que Ren pudo escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

11:43 am

Kyoko aun estaba roja y no se atrevía a mirar a Ren a la cara, el pequeño incidente del baño la había afectado en demasía.

―Lo siento tanto Tsuruga-san, yo no quise ver su… ― volviendo a ponerse roja y frenética, cuando recordaba haber visto la parte más intima de su sempai.

Ren colorado como una remolacha y mirando para otro lado, sólo atinaba a decirle que se calmara y olvidara el asunto.

Kyoko dentro de sí misma se reclamaba por ser tan pervertida y haber visto "aquello", sabía que los hombres tenían uno, no era idiota, pero era la primera vez que veía "eso" de su sempai, aunque Setsu había entrado al baño mientras él se duchaba nunca había bajado la mirada, siempre mantenía su atención en su cara, nunca más abajo.

«Nota mental para mis muñecos: Tsuruga-san tiene un lunar en la cadera derecha cerca el pubis» se dijo a sí misma.

Ren suspiró, entonces su teléfono sonó, supo que tenía que contestar, pero no podía hacerlo con la voz de Kyoko, así que dejó que sonara.

Cinco segundos después volvió a sonar y así siguió hasta que Ren finalmente cogió el teléfono y vio que la llamada era de Lory, instruyó a Kyoko como debía contestar y ella finalmente aceptó la llamada y colocó el alta voz:

―Diga jefe.― respondió Kyoko.

―Ren, te tengo una horrible información, es alerta roja, alguien filtró que estás enfermo y ella se enteró por las noticias que Tsuruga Ren quien nunca falta al trabajo aunque esté muriendo por fiebre, ha fallado por primera vez, viene viajando ahora mismo, él no pudo detenerla. Suerte domando a la bestia, porque yo me voy de vacaciones hasta que se vaya, ya sabes porque, esa mujer sólo quiere matarme por haberte arrebatado de sus brazos.― decía el presidente. Kyoko no entendía nada, una mujer venía viajando de quien sabe donde a ver a Ren, ¿quién era esa mujer?

―Muy bien― dijo Kyoko componiendo su voz lo mejor que pudo y después de que Lory se despidiera, colgó.

―¡Demonios!― dijo Ren.

―¿Tan malo es que esa persona venga?― preguntó Kyoko. Quería saber quién era aquella mujer a la que el presidente temía, a la que le "habían arrebatado de sus brazos" a su sempai. ¿Acaso era esa chica de secundaria de la cual su sempai estaba enamorado?

―Bueno, es un asunto… complicado― dijo Ren.

«Aha!» se dijo Kyoko, ahí estaba de nuevo, algo del oscuro pasado de su sempai venía en camino, lo notó en su mirada.

―Pero si la situación es tan grave y esa persona viene y nos ve así, ¿qué haremos?― preguntó Kyoko.

Ren suspiró pesadamente y supo que tenía que contarle parte de su pasado a Kyoko, sino no podrían engañar aquella persona.

―Mogami-san, lo que voy a contarte es muy delicado y por favor, quiero que lo guardes como un gran secreto.

Kyoko quien estaba sentada en la cama de Ren en posición seiza, le miraba con ojos de preocupación y asintió en silencio.

―Esa persona, es alguien que no he visto desde hace 5 años y odia al presidente porque según ella él me raptó de casa, pero la verdad es que yo me vine con él a Tokio por voluntad propia.

―Ya veo― dijo Kyoko aún queriendo saber quién era aquella mujer.

―Por favor, quiero que estés tranquila, no creo que venga hasta acá, lo más probable sea que pase a LME y al ver que el presiente no está volverá a su casa.

―Entiendo.― respondió la actriz, muerta de curiosidad.

―Gracias Mogami-san.― dijo Ren dándole una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

* * *

12:50 pm

Habían estado todo el resto de la mañana tratando de averiguar qué hacer, buscando en internet mayormente, no encontraron nada productivo.

Ambos se habían olvidado del incidente del baño y Ren había olvidado por completo que Kyoko en ningún momento había dicho algo acerca del color de sus ojos, «Quizás no se ha fijado» se decía. «Si no cuestionó que yo sea_ Corn,_ es posible que no se haya percatado de mi color de ojos o que crea que es parte de esta extraña situación» se detuvo a pensar.

* * *

13:45 pm

Ren quien estaba en el cuerpo de Kyoko salió a buscar en bibliotecas cercanas, donde compró todo lo que encontró acerca de transmutación, cambios de cuerpos y viajes astrales.

Cuando llegó a su departamento encontró a Kyoko en su cuerpo, cocinando.

―Tadaima― dijo Ren, anunciando su llegada, «Me podría acostumbrar a esto»

―Okaeri Tsuruga-san― dijo Kyoko respondiendo a Ren quien se encontraba en la puerta del departamento cargando varias bolsas con un montón de libros.

Ren pasó por su sala dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de centro, luego fue hacia la cocina.

―Mogami-san, no debiste molestarte en cocinar― le dijo viendo como ella terminaba de supervisar la cocción del curry.

―Tsuruga-san, no es problema para mi, por cierto que debe comer, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos con nuestros cuerpos cambiados y debemos alimentarnos bien, porque así estaremos en buena forma para afrontar esto y buscar una solución lo más pronto posible.

Ren dio un grave suspiro: ―Mogami-san, está bien. ¿Qué cocinas?― preguntó finalmente.

―Curry.

* * *

04:00 am

―Tsuruga-san, aquí tampoco hay nada.― dijo Kyoko mientras sorbía otro poco de su café.

Ren estiró sus músculos y dijo: ―Acá tampoco Mogami-san.

Ambos suspiraron y miraron la hora.

―Será mejor que descansemos un poco, mañana seguiremos haciendo esto, no te preocupes por Yashiro, no entrará, cambie la clave de acceso así que por cualquier cosa, sólo deberás contestarle el teléfono como has hecho hoy Mogami-san.― dijo Ren.

―Está bien― respondió la actriz.

―Ahora ve a dormir― dijo Ren mientras ambos se pusieron de pie.― Que descanses.

―Sí, tu también, Tsuruga-san… a- ano…― dijo deteniéndose en la puerta del cuarto de invitados.

―Dime Mogami-san.

―Yo, quería darme un baño, pero si usted encuentra que es imprudente de mi parte, yo…

―Oh, cierto, yo tampoco he querido hacerlo por no hacerte sentir incómoda, pero no podemos estar toda la vida sin darnos un baño los dos― dijo Ren.

―¡Por favor Tsuruga-san no lo diga de esa forma!

―Lo siento, lo siento― dijo Ren con una sonrisa― Que descanses Mogami-san y si quieres báñate puedes hacerlo, no sería la primera vez que me ves desnudo.

―¡Por favor Tsuruga-san! esa era ¡Setsu!, ¡Setsu! ¡Y mejor olvídelo, hasta que no encontremos una solución ni usted ni yo tomaremos un baño! Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los dos saldrá de este departamento hasta que encontremos una solución.

―Te das cuenta Mogami-san que si nos lleva más del fin de semana, tendremos que ir a hacer nuestro trabajo y tendremos que bañarnos, ¿cierto?

―¡ESO NO PASARÁ! Para el fin de semana volveremos a ser nosotros, estoy segura.― Kyoko estaba frenética.

Ren suspiró pesadamente moviendo su cabeza y haciendo aquél gesto que tanto odiaba Kyoko le dijo:

―Como digas Mogami-san, buenas noches.

―¡No hagas ese gesto Tsuruga-san es de mala educación! Y buenas noches.― dijo finalmente, entrando en su cuarto.

* * *

9:00 am

El timbre del departamento de Ren sonaba incesantemente, ambos actores se despertaron por el ruido y se extrañaron al ver que Yashiro no podía ser quien llamaba a la puerta, ya que no había llamado en ningún momento al móvil de su representado.

Kyoko camino en dirección al recibidor, al estar en el cuerpo de Ren, ella debía ser quien abriera la puerta, mientras Ren debía permanecer oculto para no levantar sospechas, ni que la situación se pudiera mal interpretar.

Al abrir Kyoko vio a una bella mujer de largas piernas blancas y delgadas, pequeña cintura y cuerpo de diosa, su cabello rubio caía hasta la cintura en pequeñas ondas, su cara era tan bella que parecía esculpida por los mismos dioses, pero sus ojos llamaron la atención de Kyoko, eran de un verde tan hermoso que sólo los había visto una vez. Eran como los ojos de _Corn_.

La mujer la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre Kyoko llenándola de besos:

―¡Oh my dear dear sweet honey!― decía la mujer mientras besaba una y otra vez a Kyoko en su cara.

Ren miraba la escena atónito desde un poco más allá.

La rubia belleza se detuvo al ver a la chica que miraba con ojos como platos y dijo:

―¡Tú debes ser Kyoko-chan!

Ren estaba de piedra y Kyoko también

―Sí, lo soy― respondió él con temor.

La respuesta fue la misma que con Kyoko en el vestíbulo. La mujer se abalanzó sobre él llenándolo de besos por todo su rostro. Hasta que cuando por fin se calmó dijo:

―Ah! ¿Cómo es que dicen los japoneses? Ah sí, Tadaima, Okaasan está en casa.

* * *

**Continuará...**

_Que tal, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, es un fic cortito, de no más de 3 capítulos, por lo que estará listo muy pronto._

_Las invito a leer mis otras historias en curso y aquellas que han sido partícipe del Forum La caja de Pandora (LCDP)_

_Como siempre espero sus reviews con ansias, ya sean tomatazos, declaraciones de amor o amenazas de muerte, ¡las acepto todas!_

_Y estoy ¡super feliz! por fin mi tesis pasó la revisión final de mi profesor y fue enviada a comisión evaluadora, donde al fin me pondrán nota y darán fecha para mi examen de grado :3 ¡soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!_

**Aprovecho de pasar el aviso, que el fic "Mis ojos, mis grandes ojos, los de los fulgores eternos" pasará a ser de actualización mensual, mientras que "La suerte está echada" seguirá siendo quincenal como hasta ahora, teniendo días de actualización los 15 y 30/31/1 respectivamente.**

**Eso sería todo así que nos estamos leyendo pronto con este fic en específico que intentaré a más tardar actualizar el día sábado. :)**

Saludos

Atentamente

Allerya Windrunner

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Skip beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino son de la mente creativa y maravillosa de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

Kyoko se preguntaba quien era aquella mujer que había volado desde quien sabe donde a ver a su sempai, la misma que se abalanzó sobre ella llenándola de besos y apretados abrazos, la misma que luego se abalanzó sobre su sempai y que se hizo llamar "_mamá_". Esa mujer era nada más ni nada menos que la Reina de las Hadas, Juliena Hizuri.

9:15 am

―Supongo que aún no desayunan, no se preocupen, mamá cocinará para ustedes mis niños.― decía la blonda mujer mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Ren y Kyoko seguían estáticos ante la presencia de Juliena, Kyoko pedía con ojos suplicantes una explicación, mientras Kuon se debatía en su interior acerca de como confrontar a su madre en el estado en el que estaba. Lo primero que debía hacer era frenar sus intentos culinarios, sino además de tener el problema del cambio de cuerpos, tendrían una terrible indigestión por la horrenda cocina de la ex top model, pero ya era tarde; ella estaba terminando de amarrar un delantal que traía en su bolso, disponiéndose a cocinar.

―Tsuruga-san― habló Ren finalmente captando la atención de ambas mujeres.― Será mejor que se cambie de ropa, mientras ayudo a su visita.― terminó de decir.

Al oír lo que Ren decía, la cara de Kyoko comenzó a desfigurarse, simplemente pensar en él ayudando en la cocina era un suicidio.

―Mogami-san…― dijo Kyoko, pero se vio interrumpida por Juliena.

―Momento―dijo la bella mujer― ¿Ustedes se tratan por sus apellidos? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Son hermanos!, vamos Kyoko-chan llama a tu hermano por su nombre, no por ese estúpido pseudónimo, anda, dile Kuon.―dijo la mujer mirando en dirección al cuerpo de Kyoko, pronunciando con cuidado el nombre de su hijo, era como si lo estuviera degustando en su paladar, luego se dirigió al cuerpo de Ren y le dijo― Y tú llámala a ella por su nombre, es demasiado lindo como para que no lo hagas.― decía la mujer mientras los regañaba como si ambos fueran niños de primaria.

Kyoko ya no cabía más del asombro. Juliena había llamado a Tsuruga Ren, Kuon; y la única persona que ella conocía por ese nombre era al hijo de su padre postizo, Hizuri Kuu. Ella miró a Ren y él estaba en shock, por lo que rápidamente intervino y dijo:

―Kyoko-chan― dijo rápidamente, evitando así otra perorata de su supuesta madre, pero no evitando que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora al escuchar su nombre en la voz de su sempai― Necesito que conversemos, por favor.― luego dirigiéndose a la mujer continuó― Iremos a hablar. Con permiso.― tomando a Ren de la mano llevándolo a su cuarto, ambos entraron y cerró la puerta.

9:20 am

Ren la miraba, con miedo, ella sabía que Ren tenía miedo de confiar en ella y contarle su pasado, lo que estaba comenzando a entender sería posiblemente la causa por la que él no le decía que era Corn.

―Tsuruga-san, ¿me va a decir por qué su madre me llama "hija" y por qué lo llamó Kuon?― dijo Kyoko.

Ren suspiró pesadamente y le dijo:

―Mogami-san, lo que te voy a contar es delicado. ―hizo una pausa por unos segundos y continuó― Esa mujer es mi madre, su nombre es Hizuri Juliena, creo que has escuchado su nombre.

―Por supuesto―respondió Kyoko―, es la esposa de Hizuri-san y la mujer de la cual aprendí el _catwalk_ que usted me enseñó cuando me ayudó a conseguir a Natsu. La recuerdo porque me mostró sus videos en internet.― «En ese momento pensé esa mujer es tan hermosa como si fuera la reina de las hadas, y definitivamente lo es» pensó Kyoko para si misma.

Ren asintió y dijo: ―Exacto― intentando leer lo que las expresiones de Kyoko decían, pero no podía ver nada.

«Entonces es cierto, él es Hizuri Kuon» pensaba Kyoko, recordó el momento en el que Kuu le dijo el nombre de su hijo y ella creyó confundirlo con Corn. «¡Por supuesto que lo iba a confundir, si son la misma persona!»

―Entonces tu eres Hizuri Kuon― dijo ella finalmente.

Ren asintió con la cabeza gacha.

―¡Y me viste cuando estaba con otousan y no dijiste nada!― le dijo Kyoko ya cayendo definitivamente en la vergüenza y a ira.

―Lo siento, pero no podía. Hay temas complicados en torno a la relación que tengo con mi familia.― le dijo Ren a modo de disculpa.

―Sabes que me vengaré ¿No, Corn?― dijo Kyoko entrecerrando los ojos, y dándose cuenta sólo en el último momento de sus palabras. «¡Mierda, ¿Setsu que has hecho?! Han sido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, ¡maldición!» se recriminó Kyoko internamente.

Ren la miró con los ojos muy abiertos «¡Ella lo sabe!» pensó.

―¿A qué te refier…― no alcanzó a terminar. Puesto que Kyoko lo interrumpió.

«¡A la mierda!, ya estamos aquí, Setsu hazte cargo» pensó Kyoko interrumpiendo a su sempai.

―¿Creías que no me daría cuenta de que eras Corn?, sabes que te puedo reconocer en cualquier disfraz que uses Corn, te reconocí en menos de un minuto al ser Caín, obviamente te reconocería como Corn. ¿Me crees idiota?

―Cierto, tu reconocimiento visual 3D… y no, no te creo idiota.― dijo Ren finalmente derrotado, percatándose que esa actitud era como la de Setsu, por lo que sabía que ante ella, no podía ganar.

―Sólo espero que me cuentes todo después de salir de este problema.― dijo Kyoko señalando en dirección a la cocina de Ren, dando a entender que el problema de ese momento era Juliena y no el cambio de cuerpos.

Ren comprendió lo que Kyoko le quería decir, le ayudaría con su madre, pero él tendría que confiar en ella, ¿y qué otra opción tenía? El destino había querido que ella supiera su verdadero nombre, su verdadera identidad. Y ahí estaba, intentando ayudarlo como siempre lo hacía, si este era el curso natural de las cosas, tomaría lo que pudiera.

―Está bien. Te lo contaré todo, una vez podamos deshacernos de mamá.

Kyoko asintió en silencio y Ren prosiguió:

―Ella es una mujer sumamente amorosa con su familia, es elegante e inteligente. De apariencia madura, pero muy caprichosa cuando se lo propone, es catastrofista por naturaleza, y muy manipuladora, sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere y no descansa hasta que lo obtiene, es sumamente testaruda, habla cuatro idiomas, inglés, japonés, francés y su natal ruso. Ten cuidado porque como es extranjera, puede hacerte preguntas un tanto… incómodas. Y por nada del mundo hay que dejarla cocinar y una última cosa…― miró a Kyoko y suspiro― Ganbatte.

Kyoko no entendió eso último, pero asintió con la cabeza.

10:05 am

Cuando salieron del cuarto, Juliena ya había cocinado un montón de cosas de dudoso aspecto y más dudoso sabor y procedencia. Vio que había 3 puestos listos y en ellos un plato que sobresalía, era como aquellos que hizo para Kuu durante su estadía en Japón.

―Kuon― dijo la mujer tomando a Kyoko del brazo― Este es tu desayuno, eres un chico en crecimiento aún, los hombres crecen hasta los 25 años, por lo que debes alimentarte bien, vamos siéntate y come, hazlo por mamá.― dijo dándole una gran sonrisa luminosa que encandiló a Kyoko.

La joven actriz vio el enorme plato frente a ella y pensó «Con que a esto se refería el buena suerte» mirando intermitentemente a Ren y al enorme plato de comida frente a ella. Y viendo como Ren contenía una pequeña risa. «¿Crees que te salvarás Corn?»― ¿Okaasan por qué Kyoko-chan no come tanto como yo?― al decir esas palabras vio el respingo que dio su sempai ante la latente invitación a darle de comer la cocina de su madre. «¡Demonios, mi corazón late demasiado rápido cuando escucho su voz diciendo mi nombre, aunque sea yo misma quien pronuncia esas palabras!» pensaba internamente.

―Oh Kuon querido, que considerado eres, pero sabes tan bien como yo, que Kyoko-chan trabaja como actriz y debe salir en televisión, por lo que es importante que mantenga su figura. Tú en cambio eres un chico grandote y debes comer para que sigas creciendo tan guapo como hasta ahora.― dijo Juliena mientras se sentaba entre sus "hijos".― Vamos hijo come ¿o acaso no quieres cumplir con el último deseo de tu pobre madre moribunda?

Kyoko miró a Ren quien le hacía gestos con las manos como queriendo decirle que no tomara en cuenta sus exageraciones. Puesto que Juliena continuamente estaba diciendo que moriría pronto. Era una forma de llamar la atención de su hijo que se había alejado del hogar paterno.

10:15 am

Juliena miraba a sus hijos expectante a que probaran su cocina. Kyoko no tuvo más remedio que llevar a su boca el primer bocado de comida, «Mazui» pensó interiormente. En ese momento Juliena volvió a hablar, haciéndoles una pregunta que sorprendió a ambos.

―Ahora podrían decirle a mamá, ¿por qué se reportaron enfermos, siendo que evidentemente no lo están y por qué Kyoko-chan se quedó a dormir en el departamento de "Tsuruga Ren"?― dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa en los labios y aura devastadora.― ¿Acaso le están ocultando algo a mamá? Porque en realidad me parece sumamente raro que Kyoko-chan se comporte como Kuon y Kuon, no se comporte como él mismo, es decir; es como si fuera otra persona, es como si Kyoko-chan fuera Kuon y Kuon fuera Kyoko-chan…― la modelo terminó de argumentar, mirando como las caras de sus "hijos" se iba desfigurando a medida que ella iba descubriendo la verdad.

Ren y Kyoko se miraron con horror. Ambos pensaron al momento:

«Lo ha descubierto»

Ren respiró hondo y supo que no podía engañar a su madre.

10:35 am

Comenzó a contarle lo acontecido durante el día anterior, desde que ambos descubrieron que estaban en el cuerpo del otro, hasta que ella llegó a su departamento abalanzándose sobre Kyoko al pensar que ella era Ren.

―Sólo les queda hacer una cosa.― dijo la rubia modelo.

Ambos hijos la miraron con sorpresa.

―¿Qué es?― preguntó Ren.

―Buscar un experto en la materia. Está claro que ustedes son un desastre en esto de cosas esotéricas. Quizás si encontramos a alguien que sí sepa de estas cosas, pueda ayudarlos, no creo que quieran quedarse en el cuerpo del otro toda la vida.― dijo finalmente Juliena.

―Bien, eso tiene sentido…― comenzó a decir Kyoko― Creo saber de alguien que nos puede ayudar Tsuruga-san.

―¿En serio crees que ella pueda ayudarnos? Es sólo una niña Mogami-san.

―¡Qué les dije acerca de tratarse por sus apellidos!― replicó la madre de Kuon― ¿Quién es esa persona?

Ren miró a su madre y dijo:

―María-chan.

Juliena miró a Ren y a Kyoko, luego dijo: ―Vayamos a verla, adelante, vayan a darse un baño.

Ren y Kyoko se sobresaltaron ante la orden de Juliena.

―A-ano… okaasan…― comenzó Kyoko tímidamente― E-etto no puedo… ¡no puedo hacerlo!

Juliena la miró como si Kyoko estuviera hablando algo que no entendía y le dijo:

―Kyoko-chan, bañé a Kuon hasta los 8 años, no verás nada que yo no haya visto, anda toma una ducha y vamos donde el traidor cobarde de Lory.― dijo la mujer llena de ira.― Y tú Kuon, ni se te ocurra espiar a Kyoko-chan, ¡deberás ducharte con los ojos cerrados!

Kyoko y Ren estaban muriendo de vergüenza a medida que la mujer terminaba de decir cada una de sus palabras, finalmente, cedieron ante las órdenes de la reina de las hadas.

10:50 am

Ren entró con rapidez a la ducha, no quería ver reflejado en el espejo del baño, el cuerpo desnudo de Kyoko, al menos no de esa forma, se sentía un pervertido; tampoco quería mientras recorría el delicado cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos al pasar el jabón líquido por su pecho, piernas, brazos, cuello y abdomen, sentir la suave piel de Kyoko bajo sus dedos, al menos no en esas circunstancias. Mientras que Kyoko se recriminaba por tener que jabonar el perfecto abdomen de su sempai, la sensación de los músculos bajo sus dedos la hacía sentir acalorada, lo que provocó que cierta zona del cuerpo de su mentor reaccionara y le llamara la atención por la novedosa sensación de rigidez. Kyoko solo pensó:

«¡Es grande!»

11:20 am

Cuando estuvieron limpios y vestidos, ninguno de los dos se miraba a la cara.

―Ya que estamos todos listos― dijo la mujer― Vamos a casa del traidor de Lory Takarada.

Y los dos actores caminaron detrás de la reina de las hadas.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**SUMIMASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, siento mucho la demora, pero tuve demasiado trabajo esta semana, tuve que arreglar un montón de problemas que requirieron de mi completa atención.**

Espero hayan disfrutado de este segundo y ¡penúltimo capítulo! lo único que les prometo es que antes del 12 estará listo el capítulo final :)

Como siempre agradezco sus reviews chicas, en serio, ¡es un real agrado leerlas! son un amoooooor :3

Ahora responderé a aquellos reviews de users invitados:

**Mitsuki 17:** Muchas gracias, la verdad es primera vez que escribo acerca de gender bender y cambio de cuerpos, y ¡es muy divertido!

**Jane:** como siempre muchas gracias por tus reviews, y aquí está la actualización, disculpa la demora! . y ahí tienes tu escena de baño lol

**Fullmoon898:** he aquí la continuación!

Esperaré sus reviews, con ansias, agradesco tomatazos, abrazos de oso, alabanzas y amenazas de muerte :3

Las quiero mil y nos estamos viendo antes del 12 de diciembre con el final del fic y el 15 con el siguiente capítulo de "La Suerte está echada".

Ja ne!

**Allerya Windrunner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino son creación de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei**

* * *

12:40 pm

―¡Onee-sama, Ren-sama! ¿Qué les pasó? ¿¡Por qué sus cuerpos están intercambiados!?― exclamó María al llegar a la puerta de la sala de la mansión Takarada.

Los tres visitantes se miraron con asombro, y a la vez pensaron que esa era exactamente la persona que tanto necesitaban.

―Eso es justamente lo que queremos saber María-chan― le dijo Kyoko en el cuerpo de Ren.

―María-chan serías tan amable de ayudarnos― prosiguió Ren.

María miró a ambos y luego se fijó en la bella mujer sentada entre ellos y que hasta el momento sólo tomaba té y observaba la escena de forma silenciosa.

―Buenas tardes,― dijo María a la extraña― ¿Quién es usted y cuáles son sus intensiones con Ren-sama?

Juliena la miró a los ojos y dijo: ―Mis intenciones para con Tsuruga Ren son digamos algo así como que sólo velo por su bienestar.

María entrecerró los ojos y prosiguió:―Para su información Ren-sama es mío.

―Me parece, a mi no me interesa Tsuruga Ren.― le dijo la mujer.― Al menos no de esa forma.

María siguió viéndola a los ojos de manera desafiante y después le dijo:

―Está bien, le creo. Ahora arreglemos este problema.

13:00

Estaban en la sala mientras María se sentó frente a ellos y con un lápiz y una libreta se preparaba a tomar apuntes.

―Ren-sama y Onee-sama ¿qué fue lo último que hicieron antes de estar en este estado?.

―Bueno yo, ayudé en el Darumaya como todas las noches y luego me fui a dormir.― dijo Kyoko.

―¿Y tú Ren-sama?

―Revisé con Yashiro-san por teléfono mi agenda para el otro día y me fui a dormir.

―Mmmm…― dijo María mientras pensaba― ¿Y antes de eso no hicieron nada fuera de lo común?

―No― respondió Ren.

―¿Algo como qué?― preguntó Kyoko.

―Quizás leer un libro de encantamientos en voz alta, recitar alguna frase en latín o pedir un deseo…

La cara de Kyoko comenzó a tomar un color pálido y María se fijó en eso:

―Onee-sama, ¿hiciste algo?

―Pe… pe… pedí un… un… deseo en una fu... fu... fuente…― respondió Kyoko tartamudeando.

―¿Y ese deseo tenía que ver con Ren-sama?― preguntó inmediatamente la niña.

Kyoko comenzó a sonrojarse, en ese momento sintió dos fuertes "Kya", el primero venía de la pequeña niña, y el segundo de la mujer extranjera.

―¡Ver a Ren-sama sonrojado es tan kawaii!― decía María mientras divagaba en sus ensoñaciones románticas.

―Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas― prosiguió la mujer.

― Por favor paren…― Ren protestó llevando una mano a su frente.

―Tsuruga-san lo siento tanto…― Kyoko entre tanto se disculpaba por poner en una situación tan embarazosa a Ren.

13:40 pm

Una vez que Juliena y María se tranquilizaron, la pequeña nieta de Lory prosiguió con sus preguntas.

―Onee-sama, ¿qué fue lo que pediste?

―Lo siento… pero no puedo decirlo― Kyoko luchaba con el sonrojo de sus mejillas ya que eso provocaba el estallido de gritos de María y Juliena.

―Es necesario que me digas, que hiciste y que pediste, de otra forma no sabré que hacer para revertir el encantamiento.― explicaba María para tratar de convencer a Kyoko.

La joven actriz suspiró pesadamente, en ese momento Ren la miró y decidió actuar.

―Kyoko-chan, es la única forma que podamos salir de esto, por favor dinos que pasó.―dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Kyoko entre las suyas mirándola a los ojos fijamente con su mirada de cachorro aumentada en cinco.

* * *

13:50 pm

Kyoko por fin accedió a contar que pasó, relató lo sucedido con la fuente de aquel parque, y su deseo de comprender mejor a su sempai.

María seguía anotando mientras ella relataba lo acontecido.

Cuando por fin María tenía una respuesta los actores y la madre de Kuon quedaron impactados con la solución.

―La única forma de deshacer el encantamiento es… que besen a su amor verdadero.

―No entiendo…― comenzó Kyoko.

María suspiró y prosiguió: ―_"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper_" Eso es lo que dice la leyenda. Deberán encontrar el otro extremo de su hilo rojo, eso es lo único que puede deshacer el encantamiento, porque a quien estén atados por el hilo rojo del destino, no importando las circunstancias en las que se encuentren ellos serán los únicos capaces de reconocerlos como tal y por ende los únicos capaces de romper el encantamiento, el beso de amor verdadero es el encantamiento más poderoso que elimina cualquier maleficio. Ahora Ren-sama puedes besarme.― finalizó la pequeña.

―¿E-estás segura María-chan?―preguntó Juliena.

―Por supuesto, además estoy segura de ser el otro extremo del hilo rojo de Ren-sama, sino no podría haberlo reconocido.― enfatizó la pequeña.

―Pero nos reconociste a ambos, María-chan― dijo Ren.

―No perdemos nada con intentarlo…― dijo la niña.

Kyoko seguía en silencio, meditando las palabras de la nieta de Lory, el problema era que Kyoko sólo podía pensar en una persona como el otro extremo de su hilo rojo, pero también estaba… esa chica... lo cual significaba…

Ren suspiró rendido ante la situación, él sólo podía pensar en una persona ser su otro extremo del hilo y era la chica que estaba sentada junto a él y que casualmente había intercambiado cuerpos con él; pero ¿cómo hacerla acceder a besarlo y cómo convencerla de que ellos estaban predestinados?, pero también estaba ese tipo… lo cual significaba…

Ren se acercó a María y le besó la mejilla, la pequeña niña no se sonrojó como había esperado.

―Vaya, creo que al tener el cuerpo de Onee-sama, no me produjo mariposas en el estómago, Ren-sama. ¿Sienten algún cambio?― preguntó la pequeña

―No― respondió Ren, mientras Kyoko agito su cabeza en señal de negación.

―E-eso… eso quiere decir que yo… no soy tu hilo rojo Ren-sama― comenzó a decir la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Juliena comenzó a consolarla.

* * *

15:45 pm

Después de consolar a María y explicarle que no era el fin del mundo no ser el otro extremo del hilo rojo de Ren, Juliena decidió quedarse con la pequeña Takarada, mientras que los dos actores de LME, se fueron al departamento de Ren.

Ambos actores, no sabían cómo y qué hacer, tenían la respuesta frente a sus narices, pero ninguno se atrevía siquiera a sugerir lo que tenían en mente.

* * *

22:00 pm

―Tsuruga-san― dijo Kyoko por fin rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había apoderado del departamento de Ren desde que llegaron de casa de María.

―Dime Mogami-san― contestó el actor.

―Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, la verdad es que estoy agotada y anoche dormimos poco buscando una solución a este problema…

―Sí, tienes razón Mogami-san, ya mañana veremos qué hacer, descansados es más fácil obtener una solución, buenas noches Kyoko-chan.

―Buenas noches Kuon― dijo Kyoko finalmente cerrando la puerta de su cuarto dejando a Ren solo, sentado en el sillón de su sala de estar.

* * *

01:15 am

Kyoko se levantó de su cama para beber un vaso de agua, fue de camino a la cocina cuando vio su cuerpo durmiendo en el sofá de la sala de Ren. Se acercó a él lentamente sin despertarlo. No era su intención.

Su mente estaba inundada con un solo pensamiento.

«Si fueras mi otro extremo del hilo rojo…»

En ese momento se agachó a la altura de su cara, la acarició con ternura, era extraño verse a sí misma durmiendo y lo más extraño era saber que esa no era ella, sino aquella persona que se había transformado en la más importante de su vida, aquel joven extranjero que para animarla le hacía piruetas y que pensó que nunca volvería a encontrar, pero que aunque pasaron los años y aunque la vida dio tantas vueltas y giros se reencontraron, se odiaron, pero ahora estaban en aquella extraña situación.

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar «Si sólo tú, fueras el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo…»

En ese momento Ren se removió y Kyoko vio los labios, sus propios labios.

Se acercó lentamente.

Posó con cuidado los labios de su sempai sobre los suyos, fue sólo un roce, en ese momento su sempai iba entreabriendo los ojos, saliendo de la ensoñación y ella al abrir sus ojos ya no se encontraba de rodillas junto al que era su cuerpo, sino que se encontraba acostada en el sofá.

―Sabía que sólo tú podías ser el final de mi hilo rojo― dijo Kyoko

Ren le sonrió y la abrazó; esta vez, fue él quien la besó con suma delicadeza, a lo que ella respondió aquel beso entregándole con el su corazón.

Ya mañana explicarían como cada uno volvió a sus cuerpos y como fueron capaces de encontrar aquella persona destinada a ser su amor verdadero, ya mañana Kyoko preguntaría a Ren, acerca de su familia y de por qué le ocultó ser Corn, mañana él le contaría acerca de Rick... pero eso sería para otro día...

…porque toda esa extraña experiencia sucedió el día en que Kyoko conoció a la Reina de las Hadas.

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero chicas que les haya gustado esta historia :) la verdad me resultó un poco dificil, puesto que se sabe demasiado poco de Juliena, pero es un personaje que me gustaría que se pudiera desarrollar.

He estado súuuuuuuuper ocupada, estoy a full con la pega y con la preparación del examen de grado, pero es lo que hay :)

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews y de comentar lanzando tomatazos o lo que quieran :)

Ahora responderé los reviews de aquellas usuarios invitados.

**Jane**: Muchas gracias por tu review :)

**Mitsuki 17:** jajaja la verdad es que quise enfatizar el lado de oba-baka de Juliena, como sucedió con Kuu :)

**Guest:** jajaja yo también me reí de esa parte cuando lo escribí, :P nuestra Kyoko-chan ¡es una pervertida!

Nos vemos en unos días más con la actualización de "La suerte está echada", para quienes la sigan y si les gustó mi historia, pasen a leer mis otros fic si no los han leído :) como también aquellos que participan en los retos de LCDP :)

Ja ne!

Allerya Windrunner.


End file.
